Chase the Plush
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: Everyone has a favorite stuffed animal or two that they wish could come to life, but what happens when it actually does come to life? I find out when my Build-a-Bear Chase becomes the real Chase from PAW Patrol. Oh no...
1. Chase the Plush

Chapter 1: Chase the Plush

*I only own the story plot for this story, and the actual Chase Build-a-Bear plush.*

*All PAW Patrol characters, places, etc. belong to Spinmaster, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., and Viacom. PAW Patrol All Rights Reserved.*

*All Build-a-Bear plushies, clothing, etc. belong to Build-a-Bear Workshop. Build-a-Bear All Rights Reserved.*

It was a nice, cold December day when I got together with my family for the holidays. Everyone gave gifts and shared their daily accomplishments throughout the year. But first, let me introduce myself.

My name is Earon. A white, blue-eyed college guy who has a two year science degree in Zookeeping, and yes my career included helping and educating about animals. I like science, animals - obviously- and am a nerd. I also like to watch certain kids show since I am a bit of a kid at heart. Those shows include "PJ Masks", "Disney's The Lion Guard", "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic", and "PAW Patrol".

Yes, I know what you're thinking ... why is a college guy in his mid-twenty's interesting in kid shows?! Well like I said, I am a kid at heart, and second, because I find certain kids show more entertaining than certain shows or movies aimed at my age group. I know, I'm weird. Well, one of the gifts I got was a PAW Patrol Chase plush from "Build-a-Bear"! I was so happy! Chase and Marshall were my favorite pups in the series, so getting a Chase plush was pretty exciting.

After getting him, I mostly kept him in his box since I was quite busy during the holidays with family and other chores to do. Eventually, after winter break, I had time to just hang out. So, I got changed into pajamas, grabbed my Build-a-Bear Chase from his box, put him in my bed, took my glasses off, put them on a nearby counter, turned the lights off, and got into bed before pulling the covers over myself and Chase.

"Goodnight Chase. I love you buddy," I whispered to my Chase plush, giving him a hug. I them slowly, but surely, drift off to sleep. I had no idea what was to come.

The next morning, I woke up slowly, still hugging my Build-a-Bear Chase. However, as I hugged him, I felt - breathing? That didn't seem right. I carefully then pull Chase away to see that he was in fact, breathing. Suddenly, he yawned, showing white teeth, closing his eyes, and starting to stretch and move in my arms. After he was done yawning, he looked at me, and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Chase. Nice to meet you!" My plush said before licking my face. Chase was still a plush, but he was ... ALIVE! It was like having the real Chase but in plush form.

I had a look of horror on my face, but took deep breaths. This was just too freaky!

"Chase, why are you alive?" I asked carefully. Chase's head tilted to the side. Then he caught onto what I asked, and why I looked scared.

"Oh, well you see, every time a person who buys a "Build-a-Bear" plush kisses or hugs it, we come to life! It's a way we can share our love and gratitude to our owners. I'm sorry if I'm freaking you out. I understand. ... And no! I am not possessed!" Chase explained, before giving me an offended and angry look. I breathed again, but with relief.

"Okay. Well, I need to get ready for the day. I'm pretty busy. But we'll cuddle and chat tonight, Chase. I promise!" Replied before hugging Chase again. Chase returned to his plush form with a smile on his face.


	2. Chatting and Cuddling

Chapter 2: Chatting and Cuddling

After I got out of bed, I got ready for the day and got to work. Like I said, I was quite busy. However, I was able to get everything done by the end of the day.

After all my chores were done, I decided to hang out with my Build-a-Bear Chase. My family had pretty much gone to bed or were hanging out somewhere else in the house, so it would just be Chase and I hanging out in my bedroom.

I got into my pajamas, made sure my door was closed, checked to make sure nobody would hear us, then went to my bed, got in, and pulled the covers over us. I then gently hugged Chase. After a moment or two. Chase blinked as I pulled away from our hug.

"Hi," Chase said before I put a finger to my lips.

"We need to whisper. My family might be sleeping, and we don't want anyone else to find out you're alive. They wouldn't understand," I replied to my Chase plush as he nodded before saying "I'm sorry". I nodded back in understanding. Chase then got to look around my bedroom. It was white with pictures of wolves, and other animal and fantasy items. Chase was curious and then looked at me.

"You must really like wolves," he commented. It was more of a comment and question at the same time, rather than a compliment.

"I do. They are my favorite animal, next to bats," I replied. Chase smiled, happy by my answer as his tail started to wag.

"Say, Chase? I'm curious, if I just wanted to hug you out of kindness, would you turn back into a plush or no?" I asked, not sure about the conditions of Build-a-Bears coming to life by hugging or kissing.

"We only come to life if your hug is displayed by emotions of wanting a friend around, or just being comfortable while sleeping. Otherwise we stay a plush, or in the case of being alive, it would be like you hugging a person. Just two buddies showing emotions toward each other," Chase explained calmly.

"Okay," I responded. That made a lot more sense. Chase then looked around the room, then back to me.

"So? - What do we do now? Besides sleeping and cuddling?" Chase asked me quietly, but in a kind voice.

"Anything we want. As long as we aren't loud and don't stay up really late. It's only ten o' clock now," I replied after looking at my clock.

"So, got any ideas? I feel comfortable with just cuddling if you want to," Chase commented to me.

"That's fine," I replied, before getting back into bed, and pulling the covers over Chase and I.

"Hey!" Chase cried out as I accidentally covered him up completely with the bed sheet. He looked like a ghost pup to me.

"Oops. I'm sorry buddy. Although you do look like a ghost!" I said half-jokingly.

"Booooooooooo!" Chase quietly said as he walked around pretending to be a ghost. I quietly chucked at Chase's ghost acting before pulling the sheet off of him. Chase giggled before walking over to me and letting me hug him.

"Goodnight Chase," I said, properly pulling the covers over us.

"Goodnight," Chase said before cuddling with me. It wasn't long after that that he turned back into a plush.


	3. A Spooky Morning

Chapter 3: A Spooky Morning

The next day, I woke up feeling relaxed. I looked at my Build-a-Bear Chase, and smiled at him. It was nice to have a plush buddy to hang out with. I hugged him lovingly, and said "Hi Chase. I love you little buddy. Thank you for being my friend." I then got out of bed, pulled the covers over my pillow - yes, including Chase, and went downstairs to get something to eat and drink.

As I went downstairs however, I didn't notice that my Build-a-Bear Chase had come to life, now trapped under the covers! Chase yawned, blinked a few times, until he quickly realized that he was completely covered up under the bed sheet and blanket.

I got a juice box to drink, and a donut to eat. As I ate, I noticed a note from my parents. They would be off running errands, and my sister was busy with her classes. That meant I would have the house all to myself! Perfect! Chase and I could hang out!

Back upstairs, Chase was confused, and started to struggle to get out of the bed covers.

"Huh? What- What's going on?! Earon? Earon, Where are you?! Help! Somebody help! Who turned out the lights?!" Chase cried out as he started to whine and struggle to get out of the dark bed sheet and blanket. As Chase ran around under the covers, he flailed around, trying to get free! Unfortunately, he kept getting tangled up under the bed sheet.

"Help! I can't see! Get me out!" Chase cried out as he kept getting tangled up under the bed sheet, only to end up falling off the bed, still stuck under it.

"Help!" screamed Chase as he wondered around blindingly, still failing and struggling under the bed sheet. Luckily for Chase, I had just finished breakfast and decided to get washed up when I went upstairs. Upon hearing his cries for help, I ran into my bedroom to find a small, pup-shaped bed sheet ghost wondering around.

"AAAHHHHHHH! Chase?! Chase! Is that you?!" I said with concern and curiosity.

"Earon?! Earon? Is that you?! Help me! Get me outta here!" Chase called out in a muffled tone, while he continued to struggle under the bed sheet.

"Chase!" I exclaimed before going over, and helping to pull the bed sheet off of Chase.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Help! Ah! Gaaahhh! Grrr! Ahhhhhh!" Chase exclaimed as he struggled before he finally emerged from the bed sheet, and landed on the carpet floor.

"Oof!" Chase said as he landed on the floor, feeling confused by his ordeal.

"Chase!" I said dropping the bed sheet, and kneeling down to greet him.

"Earon!" Chase exclaimed in relief, jumping into my arms, and giving me a hug. I hugged Chase tightly, assuring him he was safe. We separated from the hug, and then smiled at each other.

"Chase, what happened? Why were you struggling under the bed sheet?" I asked kindly.

"I don't know! I just woke up, and noticed I was surrounded by darkness! I didn't see or feel you hugging me, so I got scared and panicked! That's how I ended up trapped under the bed sheet," Chase replied. Just then, I thought of something.

"Actually, I'm the one who should apologize. I hugged you before pulling the covers over my bed. That's how you got stuck. I'm really sorry Chase," I responded, hugging Chase again. Chase hugged me back.

"Apology accepted," Chase said, wagging his tail. We separated from the hug, then I put my bed sheet back on my bed.

"Well Chase, we can hang out almost all day today. What would you like to do?" I asked the pup.

"Anything you want to do. I'm up for anything fun!" Chase replied.

"Hmmm. We could just play with the bed sheet. That's something different. Hold on, let me get washed up, and then we can play," I said in response. Chase smiled, and wagged his tail. I put him on my bed, gave him a hug, and he returned back into a plush. I left to go get washed up, thinking of what fun activities we could do.

*Author's Note: If anyone has any ideas for what Chase and I could do with the bed sheet, please put your ideas in a review*


	4. Pillow Fort and Ghost

Chapter 4: Pillow Fort and Ghost

After putting Chase on my bed, I went to go shower. I didn't take too long, then afterwards, brushed my teeth, combed my hair and got changed into some clothes.

"Wait, I probably should just stay in my pajamas. I can change into clothes after Chase and I play. Like if we watch a movie or something," I told myself, thinking about what I should do with Chase. I then remembered suggesting the bdd sheet, and it gave me an idea. A bed sheet fort!

"Yeah. That could work," I said as I got ready to build out fort. I grabbed some spare pillows to use as the walls of the fort before going back into my bedroom. I then put them behind me, and on the sides on the floor. Once the pillows were stacked, I grabbed a spare king-sized bed sheet and decided to have some fun.

I quickly hug my Build-a-Bear Chase before completely covering myself with the king-sized bed sheet. Chase blinked on the bed before stand up.

"Thanks. So Earon - Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Chase exclaimed upon seeing me in the massive bed sheet. He looked scared.

"Boooooooooo!" I said in a ghostly voice, having fun being scary.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Ghost!" Chase cried out, starting to back away out of fright.

"Boooooooooooo!" I kept saying, waving my arms around for fun.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Ghost! Go away! Earon?! Where are you?!" Chase cried out, wondering where his buddy was, while he was with ghost.

"Chase, it's okay. There's no ghost - It's just me!" I said before taking the bed sheet off. Chase relaxed, and smiled in relief.

"Earon!" Chase exclaimed before jumping into my arms for a hug. I hugged Chase back.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I just wanted to have some fun," I explained while hugging the stuffed pup.

"Hehe. Well you sure got me. Besides, I understand," Chase replied before we separated from the hug.

"So what did you want to do?" Chase asked curiously, his tail wagging with excitement. I smiled.

"Hold on," I said before putting the sheet carefully on the stack of pillows. I then turned back to Chase.

"I was thinking we could hang out in this pillow and bed sheet fort I just made," I responded before showing Chase the fort.

"Cool! Let's go inside!" Chase suggested before running inside the fort. I carefully got inside the fort too as we hung out.

"So, now what do we do?" Chase asked me.


End file.
